Finding a home
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Ziva thought all her family was dead but when she meets a twelve year old girl named Ariana she finds out she was wrong.Poor Tony likes Ziva but he finds out that he know has to ninjas that like to aggregate d Gibbs finds his family.
1. Ariana Elane David

**Had this idea so read it and let me know what you think.I do not own NCIS.**

Ziva's Pov

The team and I were on are way to a marine neighbor had called after she heard walked into the house there was blood everywhere.I walked to were Ducky was looking at the dead marine"What do we have Ducky?"Ducky stood up and took his gloves off."The wife's throat was looks like he put up a fight so he might have scratched are guy,puzzling thing the wife was already dead when he started fighting."I looked around the room for any clues when I came across a family photo."Ducky, some one else was here."Ducky who was always looking for a joke replied"Well I know that some one had to kill them."I shook my head and handed the photo to a good look at the photo we started looking around the house.I came across a room that had a poster that read"Please Knock."I opened the door and checked the room for the girl but didn't find her.I decided it would be good to look in her room for any clues to who could have done her nightstand next to her bed was a familiar photo of Ari,Tali,and me.I also found a journal in the bedside that only had one entry was dated for yesterday.

Dear Mom,

Father seemed of today when he got home so I went to my secret spot to write.I know you won't tell ,my special spot is behind this huge branch up in the tree in the and Father went into his office to talk but I could hear them in my room.I have good hearing but it's not always a good thing.I know I haven't written in a long time but I thought know was a good time.I still wear my star and locket necklaces.I also still have my knife that you gave me, I keep it in my 's almost dinner so I have to go even though it only takes me two seconds to jump from my hiding spot.

Love always,Ariana Elane Phebe Ann David/Hayes(Like how I put them together.)

PS.I know you won't ever read this on earth but maby you can read it from up there.

I didn't even bother to put the journal down before I ran out the up to the tree I yelled"Please come down so I don't have to say your very long name."Just like in the journal two seconds later a girl about twelve landed like a cat."My name is not long." Remembering what she wrote I doubled checked then said."Oh,so Ariana Elane Phebe Ann David/Hayes isn't a long name?"The girl seemed shocked."How do you know that?Not even Mother and Father can say David right."I handed her the journal and said"I should know since that's my last name and Tali' s."This shocked the girl who bolted into the house and who was soon stopped by Gibbs."Were you heading Phebe?"She fought trying to get away from him but replied"Getting away from her ."Gibbs turned her around bringing her back outside."Ziva why don't you drive her back to NCIS."I took the car keys from Gibbs and said"I hope you're not like Tony he hates when I drive."The drive to the office wasn't that bad Ariana seemed not to mind my crazy driving.

Ariana' s Pov.

Could this be my aunt that my mom wrote in her letter her neck hung a necklace like mine.I also noticed she drove like she could have been a arrived at NCIS within five had to go through security,But before we stepped in the building she stopped."Hand me your knife I'm allowed to have one your not."I reluctantly handed her my pocket security Ziva got me a visitor's had them put my real name that Mom gave me.I prefer it we walked in some guy came up to us one was looking so Ziva gave me my knife guy who I was guessing was Tony started talking to me"You know you remind me of Ziva."I smiled haven noticed that but Ziva didn't she said."Come on I need to go see Abby."Tony tried to make her smile but she hit him on the head then walked past him.I followed had just stopped at her desk so she could leave her reached the lab and were greeted with loud walked in and Ziva yelled."Abby I need you to run my DNA against my little friend here."Abby turned the music off and explained to me what a cheek swab was even though I already knew from the crime books I only took a few minutes but finally we got the results.I was right I had found my mom's sister.

**Please let me know if I should continue.I know on the show Tali died when she was sixteen but in the story she was twenty-one.I went back and did some corrections.I hope it makes more sense if it is still confusing let me know.**


	2. Not a rule

**I do not own dialogue is said in Hebrew.**

** Ariana' s POV**

Ziva looked shocked then started mumbling in Hebrew."What I'm I going to do with her?"

I was guessing she didn't know I spoke Hebrew."Well you could ask me anything you want for a start."

Ziva turned around and asked."Did Tali tell you anything or your adopted parents?"

I always kept a letter in my pocket and I took it out a handed it to Ziva."She gave me this."

Ziva read over the note then handed it back."So she said that if any thing happened to your parents you go to me?"

It was more of a statement then a question.I walking out the door she said."Bye,Abbs I have to go talk to Gibbs."I followed her back up to the office and sat down at her desk.

When she went up the stair case Tony decided to interrogate me."May I ask who you are."

I decided to confuses him a little"American name Phebe Ann name Ariana Elane may call me Ariana."

Tony didn't ask further question about my name."How old are you?"

This was an easy one."Twelve."

I was just waiting for a more challenging question.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

This was going to be fun"I speak two languages and I'm basically a ninja.And I would love to see you top that."

I was surprised at we he said next."I'm not fluent in Hebrew.I'm still learning but I would love for you to teach I might not be a ninja but I'm a good agent."

It was quite for the rest of the time while we were waiting for Ziva.

About ten minutes later Ziva,Gibbs,and another lady came down and stood in front of the desk I was sitting spoke first."Phebe do you mind explaining a little."

I didn't quite like the name Phebe but I let it slide."Well as I'm sure you know Tali was my real kept me hidden for two years and then she gave me to an American she left me was two necklaces and a letter."

Then Gibbs asked another question"May I see this letter?"

I took the letter out and handed it to he finished he handed it to the other she handed it back to me."Well Phebe it's nice to meet you,I'm Jenny Shepard."

I nodded then asked."What happens know?"Jenny started"First Ziva is going to take care of you till we find somebody different."

Then Gibbs said."Then we find who did this to your parents."

And Ziva finished"We don't let Eli find out."That earned a chuckle out of Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs had given Ziva the rest of the day off to get me settled we got to her apartment she gave me we sat down and it was her turn to interrogate me."What do you like?"

I thought about what my favorite things were."I like reading,music,and ninja stuff."Ziva nodded.

We talked for an looking at the clock asked"Is pizza okay for dinner?"I told her that was fine and went to the guest room.

On are way to Ziva's apartment we had stopped at my old house to pack me a bag.I took out my picture of Tali and hung it by the bed and I set my journal on the bedside I put my cloths in the dresser at the foot of the dinner I placed my knife under my pillow and got my journal out to write.

Dear Mom,

I found 's nice but I think she's still a little shocked.I also met Gibbs her boss him and Jenny call me Phebe.I guess no one told them my real name.I told Tony to call me Ariana and Ziva likes music to but she likes her' s is coming so I'll write tomorrow.

Love,Ariana

The next morning I woke up at five a clock.I got dress then slid my knife into my five ten I went down stairs.I was surprised to see Ziva sitting at the counter drinking coffee ready for work.

Walking into the kitchen I asked"What time do you get up?"

She took another sip of her coffee and answered."Four a clock."

I grabbed a banana and got a water then we left for NCIS.

When we arrived there was an agent I haven't met yet at the desk next to Tony.

I walked over and introduced my self."I'm Ariana Elane David,And you are?"

The young man looked up and answered"Tim McGee."

Then I offered my hand and said"Nice to meet you McGee."

I may have shook his hand a little to hard,but that ment he would know not to mess with me.

Tony walled up behind me catching me off one swift motion I grabbed my knife and turned around.

Lucky for Tony he jumped him Gibbs walked up.

Hitting him on the head Gibbs said"She's related to Ziva,don't scare her."

Then Tony said"What rule is that?"

Gibbs hit him on the again"It's not a rule but I might have to make it one."

After he said that I my knife Gibbs was walking up the stairs he yelled.

"Ziva,Meet me in Jenny's office and guys take Phebe down to meet Ducky."

"Yes boss."They all said in union.

**I tried breaking it up different so let me know if this makes it easier to read.I am grateful for any if you have an idea for a future chapter let me know.**


End file.
